


Best Friends

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Sirius struggles to come to terms with his stay in Azkaban and his inability to help Harry.
Series: Prompt Challenges [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was written for the prompt "Best Friend" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

Sirius was a mess. He knew that and he hated it. There was his godson who just had the worst school year and was now forced to be at a place that he hated, cut off from all of his friends and there was nothing he could do. He had no say about the place that Harry staid at since he was a fugitive. If that wasn't bad enough, his stay in Azkaban had damaged him quite badly and he was afraid of Harry staying with him.

Just a year ago, he had been confident that his little slips of sanity would quickly become a piece of the past, but they hadn't. His mind had been scrambled so badly that the littlest things could make him slip into the past to a time before he was sent to Azkaban, to a time when his best friend was alive. The little contact he had with Harry allowed him to focus on Harry, to keep himself in the present, but it tended to take a toll out of him.

Despite what he had believed a year ago, he was certain that he couldn't keep it up full time, that he wouldn't slip and see his best friend in his godson. He hated himself for it and he wished that things could be different. He wished that James was here, he'd know what to do. James always knew how to put things right. That's why they were best friends after all, because they always knew just what the other needed.

Only his best friend wasn't there to help him. As a matter of fact, James would probably be very disappointed and angry for the way he had failed Harry, for the way he still kept failing Harry. It didn't help that Harry was far more mature than James and him had ever been at that age, than he had been when he had been sent to Azkaban.

What he hated even more was the way that everybody refused to see it and believed that he was just using Harry as a replacement for James. That wasn't true though. James had been his best friend and they had talked about raising Harry quite a lot. He knew that James had been adamant that if things were still as bad that Harry would know what danger he was facing, that he would be prepared to face it with all the knowledge he could have. It wasn't an easy choice for Lily and James to make, but they had both come to the conclusion that it might be the only chance that Harry had to survive being targeted by Voldemort.

As their best friend, he knew that. He just wished he knew why nobody was willing to see that. Well, Remus did as he was their friend as well, but that didn't change the odds.

Now more than ever he needed his best friend. If only they had thought to make a portrait that he could talk to. If only he hadn't gotten them killed by trusting that rat.


End file.
